


Not Ren's Problem

by dinoboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Bad Coping Methods, Break Up, Established Relationship, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, i hate this ship, im sorry i just need more sad hux in my life, please pray for hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoboy/pseuds/dinoboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not Ren's Problem Hux thought their relationship was more than a convenient  arrangement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ren's Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need more sad Hux in my life.
> 
> Maybe listen to [Fall Folliage - Soap&Skin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LUZ-TVjHEkA) while reading for the full effect

"Your just leaving then?"

Ren has his back to him, facing the exit of the small holo chamber that was to be their meeting place. It's not their place anymore. He can feel Hux staring at him, but he does not attempt to look into his mind.

"I suppose I am" he says.

Without having to feel for it, Ren is hit with a wave of Hurt and determination coming from the man behind him.

"May I ask why?" Hux speaks in a thinly veiled voice that seems on the verge of breaking. It doesn't break. Ren can feel him standing straighter, standing taller.

He doesn't know how to answer. It was never an emotional situation to begin with. It was convenient, a distraction. It seemed to have slipped the generals mind that it wasn't something that was even permitted by the order.

"I think, General" Kylo begins, he turns his head over his shoulder to see the reaction on Hux's face, "that you may be putting your wishes before those of the order's"

Hux's lips get tight. He grasps his hands firmly behind his back before he speaks, "I am quite aware of the our goals and how to best achieve them Lord Ren, what I am asking-" he takes a breath, "Is why you feel the need to leave our agreement without proper notice?"

Ren raises a brow at him. Hux is one of the few people that have ever seen Kylo Ren without his helmet, though he has seen much more than just his face as well.

"General, I do hope you are not emotionally comprimized."

When Hux doesn't answer Kylo checks the force for his vibrations. A hollow feeling is quickly becoming all consuming and Ren does not bother to further investigate.

"Ren"

"What?"

Again he doesn't answer for a time, until-"Ren please say this is some kind of joke?" His voice is rough.

"What would I be joking about?"

A ripple of vibrations from Hux: Shock at how genuinely confused Ren sounds. How could he honestly not feel as Hux did?

Ren realizes that however he had interpreted their arrangement, Hux had felt differently. It was all the more reason to terminate it.

"Ren Honestly" Hux starts but cuts himself off before starting again, "Why are you doing this?"

Ren walks quietly to the door port, he doesn't want to deal with this anymore. "Doing what Hux?" it comes out sharper than intended, but he does not take it back.

"Doing what?" Hux repeats scathingly, "Just leaving me after all we've done together thats what!"

His voice sounds more emotive that Ren has ever heard it before. He starts to feel defensive, who was this General to attack him for his own failures? It wasn't ever stated that their relationship would be one of genuine feelings.

"I don't believe we have done anything of importance together General" he finally speaks, face blank and eyes cold.

Waves start to roll off Hux like sound vibrations: Hurt, anger, panic, and....that strange Hollow feeling again. "If thats what you think-" Hux begins only to be interrupted by Ren, "-It is what I know General"

Hux nods once and motions for him the leave the room. Ren walks through the port and closes the door behind him. Though he can no longer see or hear Hux he can feel him. He can feel the tears that start to slowly run down his cheeks hot and wet. He feels as Hux pulls out a pack of cigarettes and how they burn his lungs.

Ren continues to walk. Hux was not his problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I take fic suggestions and headcannons [on my tumblr](sushidynasty.co.vu)


End file.
